littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bride of the Lake Creature
Bride of the Lake Creature is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 12th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Twinville. Plot Jason and the player went to Bluehouse Production's last horror film "Bride of the Lake Creature" and award ceremony in the Onyx Town's Horror Walk of Fame in order to uncover Lake Creature's identity once and for all. Upon entering, Mandy got soaked when a car fell into the fake swamp. But upon she found a dead woman in the white wedding dress, the Lake Creature jumps from behind and drags Mandy into the swamp. Heard Mandy's scream, Jason rushes there with the player to the swamp, only to find scream queen Laurie Harris dead from drowning. The five people were labelled as suspects: Mason Blue (producer), Richard Gilchrist (director), Count Draco (horror host), Julie Lawrence (actress), and Hailee McAfee (reporter). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player found the paper in the main hall which contain the list of seven victims (three unnamed sorority girls and four known victims, included Laurie). After the two concludes that the Lake Creature drags and drowning all virgin girls out of revenge, they heard the woman screams. They rushed to find Julie Lawrence is chased by the creature. Learning that Julie survived from Lake Creature's clutches, Jason shoots at the monster, causes it to jump into the lake and escape. Julie said she was traumatized from the horrible events and begs him to catch the monster quickly. Mid-investigation, Field Officer Roger Allen went to the party to go undercover but discovered the fake Lake Creature suit in the makeup room and got knocked out. Later, reporter Hailee McAfee snuck into Bryon's office and finds out that Julie Lawrence has been survived from being kidnapping. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Richard Gilchrist, horror movie director, for the murder. After admitting to the murder and for being the False Lake Creature, Richard pointed a gun at his head and shoot himself to death to take his master's secret to the grave. He later died from the blood loss before the team could find out more. The team then deduced that Richard was the false Lake Creature would die not only for La Legion, his cult leader, but for his one and only lover Julie to avoid police custody. During Under the Black Lagoon (6/6), Commissioner Carter Griffin and the player talked to Julie, who refused to admit to the accusations and locating Mandy's whereabouts. They then searched the makeup room and found a piece of paper, which was a script of Lake Creature's admission of love to Julie Lawrence at the end of the festival. Upon interrogation, Count Draco said Laurie had thrown away Julie's gift to him in her car, which Carter and the player found. According to Bryon, the diamond ring box was purchased by Richard Gilchrist. The two talked to Julie, who then admitted to being the Real Lake Creature and cult member of the Angels of Death. She said that Count Draco has created the horror movie persona for her and for himself even before she met Richard in order to gain popularity. She suffered from autism spectrum disorder and misogyny for a long time since she was college student after being cyberbullying by the sorority sisters of the Beta Zeta Gamma club and want to kill them by disguising herself as the Lake Creature and drowning at least three sisters to keep her beauty for herself. She also admitted that the recent murders of three women Drew Becker, Bethany Vinson and Briana Stocker were something special to win an award of the most realistic death scene in horror film ever. Furthermore, she said that she pretended to be kidnapped by the fake creature to getting away from murder scene and had Richard slaughtering film crew in the Onyx Swamp as a means for fun and to intimidating the fans. She also ordering Richard to lure Laurie into pretending that he propose her. When Laurie comes to the swamp in her wedding dress, Richard drags and drown her along with her car and kidnaps Mandy because he thought that Lake Creature would kill Laurie and the rest of women herself as mean of revenge. The two then arrest both Julie and Count Draco and found Mandy unharmed in the secret cave of Onyx Swamp. Judge Westley sentenced Julie Lawrence to life in jail for the kidnapping and the heinous murder of seven women, included Laurie Harris, while Count Draco is sentenced 30 years for fraud, bribery and participation in crime. Meanwhile, Jason and Velia went with Mandy to ask Roger for a medicine he took when she infected coryza from cold in Onyx Swamp. Upon recovered, Velia and Mandy helped Mason Blue to gain his popular with horror movie fans by portrayed herself as the distressed heroine in Bride of the Lake Creature and Mandy will direct this film since she used to work for horror movie career before. Afterwards, Veila successfully performed her acting role with Mandy's act as director and Mason won the award for the best horror-thriller movies producer. After the end of the festival, Chief Seymore admitted because she was not directly responsible for any crime, Richard's committing suicide was not just for his leader, nor El Terror, but was because of a deadly social-network game in his mobile called Black Whale. She said that the mysterious person in the grim reaper cloak has ordered Richard to end his life to avoid being arrested, which greatly angered Carter. The next day, Veila informed the team that they were able to sell the vintage picture of Perseus, the Hero of Olympus for auction house in time and that they were to participate in the Aurora Hill. Summary Victim *'Laurie Harris' Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Richard Gilchrist' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes electronic cigarettes. *The suspect wears a HorrorVille badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes electronic cigarettes. *The suspect uses FlapChat. *The suspect eats brain cake. *The suspect wears a HorrorVille badge. *The suspect wears a red clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses FlapChat. *The suspect eats brain cake. *The suspect wears a HorrorVille badge. *The suspect wears a red clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes electronic cigarettes. *The suspect uses FlapChat. *The suspect eats brain cake. *The suspect wears a red clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses FlapChat. *The suspect eats brain cake. *The suspect wears a red clothes. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer smokes electronic cigarettes. *The killer uses FlapChat. *The killer eats brain cake. *The killer wears a HorrorVille badge. *The killer wears a red clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Under the Black Lagoon (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Twinville Category:Copyrighted Images